A Hard Day's Knightsaber
by Thistleswift
Summary: What if the Knightsabers were not the only 'main character' in the story? Come read and find out!


None of the charactrers in the story (so far) are mine. They are the property of their respective (and respected!) creators. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. . . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Hard Day's Knightsaber  
  
by Thistleswift  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Even before the last of the boomers could be splattered against the ground, Priss was already complaining. "Man, Sylia. YOu really need to get better work-out drones. These didn't last any time at all!. How am I supposed to get any BETTER if I can't fight a challenging opponent?"  
  
"'How am I supposed to get BETTER . . .'" mimicked Linna as Nene giggled.  
  
"Hey! I'm better than both of you put together." boasted Priss. "I could beat ya' both with both arms. . . "  
  
Sylia cut through the budding argument with her icey tones. "Kinghtsabers. That's all for the night. Go home and get some sleep. We've got a new job starting tommorow."  
  
Priss took in the night air and scowled as the others left the abandoned warehouse district for their comfy homes, Go home. Yeah, right. I haven't even broken a sweat tonight. There's got to be SOMETHING goining on around her somewhere. As if on cue, her long range motion sensors began to ping as they picked up an incoming signal. It was at 9000 feet and closing. Fast.   
  
8000 . . .  
  
7000 . . .  
  
6000 . . .  
  
A smile creased her lips. Only a boomer could move that fast with any real maneuverability. Maybe she wouldn't be bored tonight after all.  
  
5000 . . .  
  
Giving her booster rockets just a touch of power, she leaped into the air towards the signal. What kind of boomer would be on tonight's menu?  
  
4000 . . .  
  
Alighting on the rooftop of another warehouse, she crouched and waited. It should be in visual range in a few seconds . . .  
  
3000 . . .  
  
While her sensors were nothing in comparison to Nene's, she could easily track the path of this one. It wasn't even trying to mask its position. She leveled her left arm, and the rail-gun it housed, towards the incoming blip and braced it with her right hand.  
  
2000 . . .  
  
I'll just pop a few rail-nails into it and then close in to finish it in hand-to-hand. Her smile widened.  
  
1000 . . .  
  
She saw it round the corner and head towards her down the alley formed by two large warehouses. Taking the turn too wide, the boomer smashed headlong into the corner of one of the buildings and came through the wall about 20 yards closer down the alley in a shower of mortar, brick and dust. At the rate it was going, the boomer was little more than a red, white and blue blur. Taking careful aim (for Priss), she squeezed off 4 shots from her rail gun.  
  
Then something odd happened.   
  
Priss was caught off guard . . . because she mised! Or to put it more accurately, the boomer dodged. Wha . . These new suits should be able to foil most boomer's sensor arrays! The boomer skidded 30 feet to an angled stop on smoking sneakers. Priss gave it a once over. Hmmm . . . female humanoid shape . . . scarlet colored hair, from its current angle it reached the ground, but standing it would hang to just about the waist . . . dressed in a standard blue and white school uniform . . . a C-class assasin boomer woman, like Mason's bodyguards? . . . but it's psudo-flesh was still intact, not even a rip for jump-rockets . . . how was it going that fast without jump-rockets? . . . Priss let out an audible snort. I'll just bring it back to Sylia and let her figure it out. Or at least what is left of it. The boomer only blinked twice, looking at her with a blank expression that almost carried the emotion of confusion in it's large green eyes.  
  
Before the boomer could get it's bearings, Priss leaped from her perch on the roof-top into melee. She landed in a low crouch and swept the feet out from underneath the machine. Then, with the enhanced speed and agility of her hardsuit, she activated her newly-added knuckle bombs and finished off the maneuver with a spinning uppercut to the still-falling boomer. It went crashing backwards through the wall of the same warehouse it had careened through only moments before, breaking easily through the deteriorating siding and into the building. Better make sure I finished it off, though Priss as she glanced into the resulting hole. Only one way to find out. She climbed in, ready for anything.  
  
Switching on her night-vision enhancements, she scanned the darkened area. At first she didn't see anything. Then about 3/4 the way across the warehouse, she saw the boomer laying on the ground. Again aiming her left arm, she slowly approached the boomer. It made no motions at all while she stalked up to it. She nudged it with a high-heeled foot. Nothing. Lowering her arm, she bent down to lift it up.  
  
Suddenly small, flat antenna, much like those of Nene's new suit, popped out from behind either side of the boomer's head with an audible snap. The boomer twisted in her arms and squirmed its way free. Planting both feet on the ground, the boomer twisted its torso, grabbed Priss's right arm and supn around. A lot. When it finally let go, Priss fund herself flying through the air. She attempted to compensate with her maneuvering thrusters on her jump jets and her internal gyro. She almost had it when she crashed through the last remaining support beam still standing in the old warehouse. Priss barely had time to curl into a ball before the roof and the four intervening follrs came crashing down on her. Her vision went dark and time passed.  
  
When she came to, Priss was covered with quite a bit of rubble and debris. She tested the limits of her mobility and found she didn't have much room to move, not to mention that she thought her right leg was broken. Again. Fortunately, her oxygen re-breather was still active. She wouldn't have to worry about suffocation. Putting pride aside for survival instinct, she activated her distress beacon. The other Knightsabers should pick up the signal and be here soon to get her out of this mess. After about two minutes, she heard and felt some of the rubble being moved. A hunk of ceiling covering her head and part of her upper torso was removed. "It's about time . . " she started . . . breaking off when she realized that it wasn't her teammates digging her out, but the boomer.  
  
The boomer was well worn, but not broken. It's school uniform was mostly shredded, and one of it's sensor arrays were bent, but otherwise it seemed to be pretty much functional. And it was smiling. If she didn't know better, she would think the thing was . . . happy? What sort of evil sadist built this thing? The boomer straddeled the rubble covering her and cocked back its arm. Its about to finish me off. I can't die like this! She twisted away from the incoming blow as much as she could and tightened her body for the impact, but she knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
But the blow never fell. After a few seconds, she looked back at the boomer. The boomer slowly reached down and tapped Priss's faceplate with it's right index finger. "Tag! You're it!" it laughed as it sprang away, running at full tilt. Priss's mouth formed a little 'o' as she just gaped and watched it go.  
  
What just happened?  
  
Epilouge:  
  
As she climbed the stairway to her apartment, Nuku Nuku was happy. She was always happy, but today she was extra special happy. She opened the door to the apartment and saw that Ryu-chan was at home. Yay! She would tell him all about the new friend she met today on her way home from night classes. Maybe she could play again tommorow.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there it is. Nothing to serious. Hope you enjoyed it. If so, tell me and I just might write more. If not, well, tell me that too. As this is my first attempt at writing, please be kind. Or at least honest.   
  
- Thistleswift 


End file.
